Traditionally, growing plants and gardening has required close supervision of the plants and expert knowledge. For this reason, many people either lack the time to try gardening or get frustrated by their lack of knowledge. Furthermore, when gardeners are away (e.g., on vacation), they are sometimes required to ask neighbors to care for their plants. What is needed is an improved system for the monitoring and care of plants.